


¿El ser más fuerte de Ikebukuro?

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Los Juegos del Ocio [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El reportero de Tokyo Disaster, Niekawa Shuuji, tiene de nuevo la peligrosa tarea de hacer un reportaje que involucra el descubrir al ser más fuerte de Ikebukuro actual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿El ser más fuerte de Ikebukuro?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es la tercera entrega de Los Juegos del Ocio. Ya esta vendría siendo la continuación de Los Juegos del San Valentín y Provocativa Victoria. 
> 
> Era una historia random que hace rato quería escribir xD.

**ONE-SHOT**

Niekawa Shuuji caminaba por las calles de Ikebukuro con varios pensamientos en su cabeza.

Primero estaba su hija que ya llevaba varios meses desaparecida y de la cual no había ninguna pista sobre su paradero. Ni siquiera el mismo Orihara Izaya había podido darle algún dato sobre ella, por eso no estaba al 100% en su trabajo esa noche. Pero para tristeza de Shuuji, él debía trabajar ya que si no lo hacía no tendría suficiente dinero para sobrevivir los siguientes meses. Además necesitaba tener fondos para la búsqueda de Haruna.  

Y cuando su desgracia no podía ser más grande, nuevamente le había tocado hacer otro artículo del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

¿Por qué a mí…? – Estaba seguro que si ponía el nombre de Heiwajima Shizuo en la noticia, entonces él volvería a volar por los aires con un poste de luz como compañero, como había pasado un año atrás cuando había cometido el error de mencionar a Orihara Izaya en medio de la entrevista.

Solo de recordar aquello hacia que se le helara la sangre.

Ah, no hay nada que me sirva… - Shuuji revisó las noticias en las redes sociales y los rumores que se publicaban en ciertas páginas a través de su celular. Lo más relevante si acaso era el hecho de que fumigarían un edificio cercano que estaba abandonado al día siguiente, para luego acondicionarlo y convertirlo en una instalación del gobierno. No eran gran noticia al fin al cabo, así que guardó su celular para continuar caminando por las frías calles de Ikebukuro.

¿Tal vez él debería buscar otro trabajo?

Las cosas no estaban funcionando de cualquier forma.

¡Izayaaaaaaaa! – Escuchó Shuuji el grito violento de una persona que él reconocía muy bien.

Era Heiwajima Shizuo.

Y este estaba persiguiendo a alguien que también había conocido el año anterior.

¿Orihara Izaya…? ¿Qué está pasando…? – Shuuji se preguntó al ver al informante de Shinjuku corriendo a toda velocidad para escapar del agarre de Shizuo.

Ah, es el reportero de esa vez… - Dijo una voz tras de Shuuji y este volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que el dueño de aquella voz era Tanaka Tom, el hombre que le había permitido tener aquella entrevista con Shizuo.

Tanaka Tom-san… ¿Podría explicarme que está pasando aquí…? Ese hombre… Orihara Izaya… - Señaló Shuuji hacia la persecución que seguía dándose en aquella plaza.

¿No lo sabe…? Me sorprende. Lo que sucede es que ellos dos nunca se han llevado bien, por eso cada vez que Shizuo ve a Izaya, lo persigue hasta sacarlo de Ikebukuro. – Contó Tom preguntándose qué hacía Izaya en el Sushi Ruso cuando sabía que habían grandes posibilidades de encontrarse con Shizuo. Le parecía haberlo visto acompañado, pero no se fijó bien por estar atento a Shizuo.

Él solo esperaba que nada malo pasara con Izaya. El Heiwajima tenía varios meses de estar maldiciéndolo cada minuto del día desde el mes de Febrero. Fuera lo que fuera que Izaya hubiera hecho había sido en San Valentín si sacaba bien la cuenta.

P-Pero Shizuo es el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. ¿No? ¿Cómo puede evadirlo de esa forma? ¡Es genial…! – Dijo Shuuji viendo como Izaya se desenvolvía en la pelea.

El informante ya había hecho un corte en ambos brazos del barman y se disponía a lanzarle varias navajas más para mantenerlo ocupado con algunos letreros que se desprendían por sus cisuras. Si Izaya tenía suerte, podría hacer que Shizuo se distrajera un poco un momento para entonces escapar del lugar.

Supongo que tiene su técnica… - Contestó Tom mirando el espectáculo. Él notaba que ya Shizuo estaba demasiado sumergido en su asunto que no le escucharía por más que le hablara para calmarlo, aunque no se veía como las demás veces en que ellos dos peleaban.

El ambiente era ligeramente distinto para él, pero no sabía en qué.

Ah… Ya es inútil intentar detener a Shizuo. Creo que me iré a mi casa… - Suspiró Tom comenzando a caminar.

Antes había recibido un mensaje de Vorona diciéndole que ya ella se había retirado a su casa y que no se preocupara por su persona. Como Shizuo había salido corriendo tras Izaya, Tom había terminado dejando sola a Vorona en el restaurante de Sushi y por eso él estaba algo intranquilo. Pero aquel mensaje había logrado aliviarlo un poco, así que no veía razones para quedarse a esas horas de la noche en la calle.

Señor reportero, le sugiero que también se vaya, no es una buena idea quedar involucrado en las peleas de ellos. – Advirtió Tom antes irse.

Gracias por la advertencia… - Dijo Shuuji volviendo su mirada a los dos peleadores que se alejaban a paso rápido hacia la siguiente calle. Él no podía perderlos por más que le advirtieran que debía alejarse de ellos, tal vez él podría hacer un artículo con lo que lograra ver de esa pelea.

Niekawa Shuuji aceleró el paso en dirección a la noticia que podría mantener su economía por los siguientes meses. Quizás no podría hablar del ser más fuerte de Ikebukuro, pero él si podía narrar esta batalla que podría determinar quién merecía aquel título. El reportaje era lo suficientemente bueno para atraer lectores, incluso si se buscaba un gran pleito con aquellos dos.

 _El fin justificaba los medios_.

Pensó Shuuji decidido.

Necesitaba dinero para buscar a Haruna.

Necesitaba dinero para vivir.

Eran dos cosas que hacían que valiera jugarse la vida en esto en más de una manera.

|0-0|

¡Espera, Izaya! – Gritó Shizuo gruñendo con furia a la distancia.

¡¿Cómo si fuera a parar si me lo dices de esa forma?! – Respondió Izaya con otro grito que sonaba bastante agitado por el ejercicio que había estado llevando al escapar de Shizuo por una hora.

¡Te digo que esperes! – Volvió a decir Shizuo molesto.

¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Sé que estás furioso por “eso”! – Contestó Izaya aumentando la velocidad aun cuando comenzaba a agotarse.

Desde Febrero había estado evitando a Shizuo por justas razones.

Una de ellas era por la que Shizuo se veía iracundo en estos instantes.

_“Mañana arreglaremos este asunto, pulga… No te atrevas a huir cobardemente a Shinjuku porque te atraparé y sabes qué te pasará después.”_

Y resulta que Orihara Izaya había hecho exactamente lo contrario.

Después de aquel San Valentín, Izaya se había ido la mañana siguiente mientras Shizuo dormía plácidamente dejando todo lo que había pasado en el olvido hasta ahora. Pero a causa de los planes de su secretaria, él había terminado encontrándose con quien menos deseaba en estos momentos.

¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Además todavía tuviste el descaro de cambiarte de departamento para que no te rastreara! – Dijo Shizuo girando por la calle que Izaya acababa de tomar.

¡¿Eres acaso un acosador?! ¡Shizu-chan eso da miedo~~! – Izaya dijo entre divertido y asustado.

No esperaba que Shizuo hubiera ido hasta su departamento a buscarlo, menos mal ya siquiera vivía en Shinjuku actualmente.

¡Cállate! ¡Lo hice porque me fastidiaste con tu cobardía! – Shizuo ya ni pensaba lo que respondía por estar más concentrado en perseguir a Izaya.

¡¿Cobardía?! ¡¿Qué había que arreglar ahí?! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y comprarme una casa en la pradera? ¡No bromees! ¡Recuerda que te odio~! – Izaya ya estaba fastidiándose de la insistencia de Shizuo al perseguirlo.

¡Nunca he dicho que hagas lo contrario, ya que también te odio! ¡Y ya quédate quieto! – Shizuo extendió la mano para acortar distancia, ya desde su lugar casi podía tocar el abrigo de Izaya. Sus dedos sujetaron con ansiedad contenida la capucha de la prenda jalando al informante hacia él para quedar entre sus brazos para sorpresa de este.

Pero al barman llevar tanta velocidad no pudo frenar fácilmente y quedó estampándose de espalda contra un tanque enorme que estaba junto a un edificio abandonado. El contenido de dicho tanque salpicó todo lo que había alrededor, que no eran más que múltiples basureros que servían a la comunidad más cercana. Otra parte de la sustancia fue a dar a las alcantarillas que componían la calle.

Por su parte, Shizuo logró agarrarse de una tubería que estaba a la vista, era irónico que él hubiera tratado de evitar que Izaya tomara el golpe por el pésimo manejo de su fuerza, cuando lo había estado persiguiendo durante toda esa hora.

Era algo nuevo para Shizuo.

¿E-Estás bien…? – Preguntó Shizuo dudoso si debía hacerlo.

¿Después de ser jalado por un loco que se estrelló de espalda contra un tanque con sustancias químicas extrañas mientras me sujetaba con demasiada fuerza…? Oh, estoy “perfectamente”, no me duele nada. – Izaya contestó sarcásticamente.

Tch… - Shizuo lo soltó rodando los ojos para luego mirar el desastre que había hecho.

Tal vez si se iba rápido antes de que alguien lo viera, él podría salvar a su jefe de tener que lidiar con los gastos del daño que había provocado.

Cada vez que lo veo en acción… Esa fuerza es aterradora… Pero más atemorizante es ser ese informante… - Dijo Shuuji al ver toda la escena. Él jamás hubiera podido evadir basureros y demás cosas de esa forma contra Heiwajima Shizuo, ya era demasiado que incluso Izaya pudiera herirlo y sobrevivir a su furia hasta cierto punto.

Pero le parecía más increíble que Shizuo hubiera cambiado de opinión al final y protegiera a Izaya del impacto contra el tanque.

¿Acaso no era una batalla para ver quién de los dos era el ser más fuerte de Ikebukuro?    

Él tampoco entendía la discusión que llevaban Shizuo e Izaya antes.

¿Qué había pasado en San Valentín?

¿Ya había habido una batalla a muerte en esa fecha?

Dan miedo… - Shuuji añadió su impresión de la escena. Se preguntaba como concluirían los otros dos aquella batalla para decidir al ganador supremo de Ikebukuro.

Por supuesto, Niekawa Shuuji en este punto había malentendido la situación frente a sus ojos en un 95%.

El pleito que acontecía tenía otros oscuros motivos que rayaban el término _pelea de pareja_. Claro estaba que Shizuo e Izaya no habían aceptado este título en sus adentros y menos oficialmente entre ellos, porque siquiera se podían poner de acuerdo en este momento para discutir algo simple que había llevado más meses de lo que debía.

Shizu-chan… ¿De verdad estás molesto conmigo por esto? Quiero decir… ¿En serio tú…? – Izaya miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante, no tenía el valor de levantar sus ojos para encarar a Shizuo. No sabía lo que quería el barman exactamente con él, ni tampoco qué era lo que quería arreglar, pero podía intuir que era algo que afectaría su ritmo de vida y eso no le agradaba mucho.

Aunque una parte de él quería escuchar lo que Shizuo deseaba decirle.

¿Qué razón podría hacer que el bartender estuviera tan enojado con él por dejarlo ese día?

¿Él esperaba de verdad que se quedara en la cama con él?

¿Acaso olvidaba que eran enemigos?

Orihara Izaya llenaba de interrogantes su mente sobre el comportamiento de Heiwajima Shizuo.

P-Pensé que te había lastimado… En alguna parte esa vez... Q-Quería hablar contigo por eso. – Shizuo miró avergonzado hacia otra parte.

En otras circunstancias, a él no le hubiera importado lastimar a Izaya, pero el asunto abarcaba otro territorio que a su parecer era bastante delicado e íntimo. En el pasado había herido a personas importantes para él, aunque tampoco estaba diciendo que Izaya fuera importante en esa forma, aun así solo en esta ocasión si se hubiera sentido culpable. Por eso le urgía hablar con él, pero Izaya era alguien inaccesible que no se dejó ver hasta ahora.

¿Era solo por eso…? ¿De verdad? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Shizu-chan es un gran idiota~~! – Izaya se empezó a reír a carcajadas de Shizuo.

¿Shizuo había estado preocupado por él…?

¿De verdad?

¿Él hablaba en serio?

¡No te burles! ¡Como actuaste así pensé eso…! Después solo te perdiste del mapa… ¡No puedes culparme! – Dijo Shizuo indignado. Las palabras que le había soltado a Izaya sonaban extrañas para él, pero era la verdad. Durante esos meses pensó lo peor de la situación, imaginando que Izaya estaba furioso por aquello.

En realidad no te estaba evitando por eso. Simplemente no quería verte… Era raro e incómodo… – Confesó Izaya dejando de reír abruptamente.

Ya veo. Entonces lo entiendo… - Dijo Shizuo comprendiendo que las razones de Izaya también eran válidas.

Hasta ahora él no se había puesto a pensar que si podría ser incómodo para ambos.

Como siempre él era un inmaduro.

Lamentablemente, él no quería perder de vista a Izaya.

Pero Izaya si quería apartarlo...

Shizuo esbozó una mueca cargada de amargura. Él no entendía la razón de su sentir, pero era de lo que estaba lleno en su interior.

_Tristeza._

_Mucha tristeza inexplicable._

Izaya estaba dispuesto a apartarlo y él no podía hacer nada.

Por eso es mejor que evites cruzarte conmigo. – Respondió Izaya acomodando su abrigo para irse.

Lo mismo digo… - Shizuo sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante si dejaba que esto sucediera.

Pero esto era ya oficial.

Los dos eran lo suficientemente testarudos para dejar que esto se diera.  

Enterrarían este hecho en las sombras para continuar como si nada.

“¡Han decidido no dejar ningún ganador para seguir la contienda! Creo que es eso… ¡Eso es noble!” – Pensó Shuuji con lágrimas en los ojos.

Definitivamente ellos eran los seres más fuertes de Ikebukuro.

La escena le había conmovido aunque estuviera malinterpretando la mayoría de las cosas.

Y entonces un ruido bastante sonoro empezó a sentirse desde el callejón, alertando a los presentes de que algo se estaba acercando. A su parecer era como el ruido que hace un celular al vibrar, pero este era mil veces más fuerte, era tanto que llenaba sus oídos dolorosamente.

¿Qué era eso…?

Cada vez estaba más cerca.

“Espera… Eso que golpeó Heiwajima Shizuo…” – Shuuji cayó en cuenta de que estaban frente al edificio que había leído que iban a fumigar al día siguiente. Eso quería decir que el tanque que el barman había golpeado estaba lleno de insecticida, y este había quedado esparcido por los basureros y alcantarillas, lo que significaba que lo que hacía aquel sonido solo podía ser un cierto tipo insecto.

Para ser exactos, una gran cantidad de ese tipo de insecto.

Shizuo e Izaya que no se habían movido de su posición se percataron que un enjambre de cucarachas voladoras se dirigía hacia ellos. Como el barman había esparcido todo el insecticida de golpe antes cuando perseguía a Izaya, las cucarachas habían salido de sus escondites al verse afectadas por esa sustancia.

Ah, pero son cucarachas voladoras… No creo que a ellos les moleste. – Dijo Shuuji encerrándose en una cabina telefónica para evitar ser atrapado por las cucarachas en su pleno vuelo.

No creía que unas simples cucarachas los asustaran a ellos.

S-Shizu-chan. S-Son voladoras… - Dijo Izaya poniéndose azul por el horror.

S-Si, m-miles de malditas cuca-cucarachas… -  Shizuo solo podía sentirse asqueado de ver toda esa cantidad de aquellos insectos produciendo esos sonidos con sus alas y aproximándose hacia ellos.

¿T-Tú c-casa está cerca, no? – Izaya retrocedió un poco.

S-Si, v-vámonos… ¡Corre! – Shizuo emprendió la huida primero.

¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí! – Izaya dijo dominado por su horror y asco. Si era capaz de morirse del asco si una de esas cucarachas voladoras se le posaba encima y empezaba a dar vueltas como loca, imagínense qué pasaría si lo hacían miles de ellas. Shizuo compartía el mismo sentimiento, era el único insecto que él jamás querría aplastar por los sonidos crujientes que ellas hacían al ser pisadas.

Ambos unidos por el mismo sentimiento de aversión en sus corazones, corrieron por sus vidas como si no hubiera un mañana hacia el departamento del barman para resguardarse de aquella plaga voladora. Era gracioso ver a dos personas que habían pactado el evitarse desde ese momento, correr hacia el mismo lugar contradiciendo su propio juramento.

También había que decir que ellos no habían sido los únicos asqueados esa noche…

Todos aquellos que estuvieron esa noche en las calles cercanas sufrieron el trauma de sentirse invadidos por un ejército de cucarachas voladoras.

Niekawa Shuuji ahora tenía un nuevo veredicto con respecto a lo que había observado durante ese tiempo.

El ser más poderoso de Ikebukuro solo podía ser uno.

No Orihara Izaya.

No Heiwajima Shizuo.

Los seres más poderosos de Ikebukuro eran las cucarachas voladoras que invadían enfurecidas toda la ciudad. Ningún otro luchador en todo el lugar podría hacer retroceder a las personas como lo estaban haciendo estos organismos. Al fin al cabo, eran los seres que habían hecho correr de miedo a Heiwajima Shizuo y a Orihara Izaya.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN CIERTO DEPARTAMENTO…**

N-No p-pienses que estoy aquí porque tenga miedo de esas cucarachas como tú, Shizu-chan~. – Habló Izaya con algo de temor debajo de un cobertor junto a otro cuerpo. Él tenía miedo que alguno de esos insectos apareciera y los atacara en su escondite.

L-Lo mismo digo. E-Es solo que p-prefiero a las p-pulgas… - Dijo Shizuo en el mismo estado que el informante. Si una de esas cosas se metía en su sábana sería algo horrible el tener que matarla ahí. El simple pensamiento de las entrañas del insecto cayendo sobre la tela le daba escalofríos.

B-Bien~. E-Entonces me q-quedaré aquí para r-reírme en caso de q-que una aparezca para asustarte jajaja. – Izaya se pegó más a Shizuo casi hasta el punto de ponerse entre sus brazos.

Es-Estoy esperando q-que aparezca u-una para lanzártela. – El rubio lo abrazó sin resistirse mucho, quería evitar estar cerca del borde de la manta. Además había otra razón por la que él también quería hacerlo, no le desagradaba estar cerca de Izaya de esa forma.

Shizu-chan… - Dijo Izaya con voz cansada.

¿Qué…? – Preguntó Shizuo del mismo modo.

¿Puedo venir de nuevo aquí después…? – Preguntó Izaya bostezando.

Si quieres… Trae algo de comer cuando vengas. – Contestó Shizuo cerrando los ojos.

Ok~… Traeré pastel… - El pelinegro se quedó dormido mientras decía aquello.

La verdadera razón por la que Izaya había estado evitando a Shizuo era porque le daba vergüenza hacer esa simple pregunta, siempre estuvo pensando que Shizuo le iba a dar una negativa que le daría bastante rabia escuchar.

Su orgullo no soportaría el ser rechazado.

Pero tal parecía que sus temores habían sido infundados.

Izaya le daba la impresión que Shizuo si quería que él lo visitara.   

**Author's Note:**

> Y gracias a las cucarachas Shizuo e Izaya al menos no se separaron~ XDD 
> 
> Debo mencionar que la parte en que digo que Izaya fue nombrado por Shuuji en la entrevista con Shizuo, realmente sucede en la novela y es por esto que Shizuo lo manda a volar.  
> En el anime lo cambiaron y pusieron que habia sido porque Shuuji habia mencionado a Kasuka.  
> Me pareció más curioso tomar de referencia la escena de la novela por estar involucrada con Izaya XD.
> 
> Tambien hay que decir que este one shot toma lugar en el mismo tiempo que Provocativa Victoria. Ambas historias suceden a la vez en la misma noche .


End file.
